Their Father's Daughters
by iamgoku
Summary: Tony Stark had a secret only few knew. He wasn't just a Stark, world famous billionaire playboy philanthropist or Avenger, but actually Hades, God of the Underworld. And perhaps more shockingly a father, having two daughters, Evie and Mal, whom he'd give the world to. He regularly takes them from the Isle and to the world he has called his home for years. (Not Steve Friendly!)
1. Vacation Time

**So! Here I am with another MCU story, this time a crossover with 'Disney's Descendants'**

**I had this idea about a year ago, but wanted to wait till after Descendants 3 came out (and the confirmation of Hades being Mal's father was made) originally the idea would have been Tony just being Mal's dad, but I liked the idea of him secretly being Hades I incorporated it here.**

**I have also been working on an MCU crossover with the series 'Once Upon a Time' which would feature Tony with Regina (The series version of the Evil Queen) and guest starring Evie, as Regina and Tony's biological daughter.**

**I had the idea of Evie's full name being Genevieve Adalheida Stark (Adalheida being German for sweet or noble) and since Snow White is a german fairy tale, it seemed to fit.**

**Mal's full name being Maleficent Bertha Stark (Mal Bertha being her canon name, Maleficent not deeming her worthy of the full name of 'Maleficent' however till she proved herself)**

**This first chapter/oneshot takes place after 'Captain America: Civil War'**

**NOTE: This story is 'Team Iron Man', it won't be friendly to Steve Rogers, nor some members of 'Team Cap', if you don't like that, you're welcome to go read something else. **

**I do hope you all enjoy this story, this is crossposted on A03, where there it is a oneshot in the first of a series. Whereas here on FF, the oneshots will just be posted all here in the story.**

* * *

Mal and Evie were both seated in Mal's living room as they awaited for their visitor to arrive, both girls were excited though Evie was almost buzzing with excitement while Mal was reclining on the beaten up old couch, keeping a more reserved demeanor.

"He's late" Mal commented after glancing at the clock hung on the wall.

"Yes, but he's not going to bail on us Mal, he has a lot of responsibilities, he might have just gotten caught up with things" Evie replied as she walked over to check her luggage once more, an assortment of bags and cases she'd piled up next to Mal's, whose consisted of a two bags and one backpack.

"You should be more excited, it's always fun getting off the Isle for awhile"

"I am excited" Mal replied as she stood up. "'I'm just reserving my excitement till after we get off this rock"

Evie rolled her eyes lightly as she turned back to her.

"It's going to be nice to relax for awhile, you won't have to worry about Uma"

"Please, I don't worry about her now" Mal said crossing her arms. "Shrimpy's little inferiority complex doesn't bother me"

"Nor should it spawn"

The two girls spun around instantly at the sound of the sudden addition of the male voice, there stances relaxing as they saw who it was.

Standing in the corner of the room which was empty moments before, was a familiar figure to both girls, a dark haired older man in a three piece suit, lacking a tie and wearing a pair of orange tinted shades.

"Daddy!" Evie cried as she instantly ran to his side, a grin broke out on her face as she wrapped her arms around him.

"Hi there sweetheart" he said warmly returning the action, before turning to Mal.

"This hug isn't exclusive there baby girl, come on bring it in" he said motioning to her with a hand.

Mal slowly walked over, the apathetic look dissolving as she smiled and joined the hug, enjoying the feeling of her father's embrace.

Tony Stark, or as he was known in this land, Hades God of the Underworld, allowed himself a gentle smile as he looked at his daughters.

Despite the two girls having different mothers, with Evie being a year older than Mal, the two shared some common traits, most noticeable there similar hair colors, influenced by his blue flames. Mal's hair having been initially purple, but having grown more blue as she aged, as did Evie's initially dark black hair having been similar to Grimhilde's.

His flames however were at the moment not present, his dark black hair in their place.

"So, ready to go?" he asked as they ended the hug, Evie nodding in excitement.

"We've been ready for days, I've already got so much planned, I was thinking we could have a beach day, and we're definitely going to see some broadway shows, ooh! And try out that new bakery place you suggested, those pastries sounded so good!"

Tony couldn't help but let out a chuckle as Evie explained her plans, turning to Mal to see a similar amused expression to his own.

"And you?"

"Well when I'm not being dragged around by her royal pain here" Mal began teasingly. "I was going to grab some new art supplies, and fix up my bike and take it out for a ride"

A sudden scoff from upstairs caused the three to turn and see Maleficent who practically glided down the stairs with narrowed eyes and a smirk on her face.

"Really Hades, you spoil them too much"

"Impossible" He replied returning her smirk. "They are my daughters after all, they deserve everything I can give them, and besides I can spoil them all I like and they won't end up like _some_ people"

Maleficent reached the bottom floor and walked over to the three, standing in front of Hades and taking in his form for a moment before turning to Evie and Mal.

"Your mother wishes to speak with you before you go, she hasn't finished putting on all her makeup and didn't wish for your father to see her in such an ….undignified state, Mal why don't you run along with her too, let the two of us have a little chat" Maleficent suggested.

Which was basically a command, and they both knew it.

Looking between the two of them for a moment, Evie nodded before she went up the stairs, Mal following along and glancing back at her parents for a moment before disappearing out of view.

"So, going to beg me to take you with us? Cause if so give me a moment to record it, it'd make a wonderful little keepsake" Tony said as Maleficent gave him a dry look.

"In your dreams, no I just wanted to see how things are going in that little world you adopted is all"

"Really" Hades said, not believing her sincere tone for a second.

"Yes, really. I mean so much has happened in the past few months, ever since your little falling out with your _'team'_ that is" Maleficent said, a small grin rising on her lips.

Tony however narrowed his eyes and leaned forward in Maleficent's personal space, his hair starting to smoke lightly.

"If you've told them-" he began with a warning tone.

"Told them what? That their father, the great and powerful Hades, got his ass kicked by a mere mortal with a shield" Maleficent began smugly.

She had been furious when she discovered that Hades a few years after Mal's birth had not only regained his powers within the barrier, but had been travelling outside of their realm, travelling to other dimensions and worlds.

However he had wanted an 'extended vacation' and wanting to avoid the eyes of his Olympian siblings, mostly out of a desire to avoid explaining how he'd circumvented Zues's addition to the Isle's barrier, which had specifically been for him, he'd decided to disguise himself as a human mortal.

Using his powers and magic it wasn't hard, he merely placed himself within a random woman as a baby, and after she gave birth to him, he proceeded to grow in their world, not remembering his true self or power for most of his life.

He spent thirty eight years living in that world as Anthony Edward Stark, before his time in Afghanistan triggered his true memories and power, breaking the seal Hades had placed to keep his powers hidden.

Tony had continued to keep his identity secret however, only using his powers rarely and in secret, only revealing the truth to a few trusted people close to him.

After his memories were restored, Tony returned to Isle of the lost, and only a few months had passed since he'd been gone even though for him it had been over three decades, as when he had initially turned himself mortal, he had also travelled back through a portal through space and time.

He began taking his daughters to the other world, and it became a regular thing every few months. He initially wanted to take them away permanently, but it was tricky, as the Royals sent guards in every few months to make sure certain villains were kept in check, and would notice if the daughters of Maleficent and The Evil Queen were missing.

Hades, on the other hand, was left alone, no one ever seeking him out on the Isle, so he didn't have to worry about him not being on the Isle drawing any unwanted attention.

His attention was brought back to the present as Maleficent continued speaking.

"No, don't worry, I've kept that little detail between us, they don't know the full extent of your little 'civil war' pfftt, I still can't believe people there called it that"

Tony stared at her for a moment with the same expression before relaxing it.

"Good" he said before taking on an amused look. "And, let's not get caught up on mortals with shields, remind me didn't Prince Phillip have a shield when he confronted you?"

Maleficent's eye twitched at the jab.

"A magical shield, given to him by those damned interlopers!"

Tony gave laugh at her reaction before replying. "Maybe you shouldn't have cursed the kid in the first place, holding that grudge against Stephan really worth it?"

"Oh like you're one to talk about grudges _or_ babies, considering you had your own nephew kidnapped and drained of most of his godly power, all because you were mad at your brother, yeah you're real fatherly material aren't you Hades"

"Those situations were not the same and you know it!" Tony exclaimed, his anger returning and his dark hair fully erupting into blue flames that flickered wildly.

"Besides, I'm a far better parent than some washed up fairy without her powers who delights in bullying children!"

"Oh yeah!?" Maleficent exclaimed leaning closer to him. "Like you have any right to judge me, you skipped out on us when Mal was just a baby, not to mention Evie, I'm not going to stand around and be insulted by the dead beat who-beats-the-dead" she sneered mockinly.

Tony let out a dry laugh as he leaned in till their faces were almost touching.

"Keep up your little tough act all you like, but we both know who's top dog around here dear wifey. Oh and I didn't abandon my children, I just left your bitter ass, I never stopped watching over Mal or Evie, unlike you I'm capable of caring for those close to me, hell I even cared about you for a time!"

The two of them were then locked in a staring contest of sorts as Maleficent's eyes glowed a bright green, Hades a burned an ethereal blue as he bared his teeth and let out a low growl, Maleficent's sneer increasing as she grit her teeth and hissed, their faces remaining inches apart.

"If you two are going to start making out, please tell me so I can evacuate the house...and grab a bucket"

The two of them instantly backed up and turned to see Mal at the top of the stairs giving them a grossed out look.

Tony's flaming hair receded back to it's usual dark haired appearance and he cleared his throat, Maleficent similarly did so too as they took a step back from one another.

"We were just hashing some things out baby girl, nothing to concern yourself with" Tony played it off non-chalantly.

"Right…" Mal said sarcastically as she hopped down the stairs and made a move over to her bags, a few moments later Evie came into view and came down as well.

"Well, enough happy little reunions, time to get this show on the road" Tony said as he walked over to where their bags and luggage were, Evie quickly joining them.

Mal gave her mother a small wave. "See you when I get back"

Maleficent nodded silently, her gaze shifting between Mal and Tony's.

"I'll send you back a souvenir, those horns could use some nice accessories, don't you think girls?" Tony asked causing both of them to suddenly have to contain their amusement as Maleficent narrowed her eyes at the trio.

Waving his fingers at her teasingly, Tony moves his hands to his side and after a moment's concentration brought his arms up in a sweeping motion, the three figures and their bags becoming engulfed in blue fire.

After it faded, Maleficent was left standing alone in the living room for several moments before the sound of quick footsteps caused her to glance back just in time for Grimhilde came down the stairs.

"Damn! They left already, I was hoping I could see him before they left, I just got this new dress too" The Evil Queen commented, despite the dress being almost identical to all her other ones.

Maleficent merely rolled her eyes and sighed in exasperation.

* * *

_**(Earth-199999)**_

A torrent of blue flame appeared in the room of Stark Tower which died down to reveal the three of them.

The two girls let out a pleased sigh as the restrictions of the barrier of the Isle melted away.

Tony smiled before turning and speaking aloud. "Friday, did you order lunch while I was gone"

"_**Yes, it should be arriving in a few minutes, I made sure to also order some desserts"**_

"You're a lifesaver baby girl" Tony replied with a grin.

"Oohhh yeah" Mal sighed with a relaxed tone as she moved her hands up to her head with an expression of elation and slight pleasure.

The reason for this being the curved horns that emerged from her head which began to appear a few moments after having arrived.

"Such a relief having these out, I hate how the barrier always keeps my horns suppressed"

"Even though you'll have to glamor them when going outside" Evie commented as she too enjoyed the feeling of their magic and power returning, giving her hair a light flick as it momentarily flaired with flame before she returned it to normal.

"Still, it's better than having them suppressed" Mal commented.

"Why don't you two go unpack and I'll wait for the food to arrive" Tony said as the two nodded before making their way out of the room.

As they retreated from view, Tony couldn't help but smile as he heard them talking, their tones full of happiness light hearted laughter.

It pained him every time they returned to the Isle, and more than once he considered keeping them here with him permanently.

Friday's voice interrupted his thoughts, announcing that the food had arrived, breaking Tony out of his thoughts.

There would be time for thinking more on that later, for now though he was in the mood for stuffing himself full of pizza and chinese food.

And some Ben and Jerry's wouldn't hurt either.

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed this, I had fun writing it.**

**As for Mal's horns, I always thought it would be cool if she had them, and if so, she would have manifested them upon leaving the barrier, I have seen one other story impliment a similiar effect with her growing horns a few weeks after being in Auradon.**

**Mal is half Fae/Fairy and a DemiGod in this, while Evie is merely a Demigod. Both have powerful magic and abilities however, more on this will come in future stories.**

**If you're looking forward to more in future, make sure to follow and fav.**

**More characters will appear in following stories, and lots of family fun and feels abound.**

**(Steve Rogers might end up getting an angry visit from two pissed of Stark kids)**


	2. Blood is thicker than Sea Water

**Bet you weren't expecting this!**

**I know this was supposed to be up awhile ago, but I hit a wall when it came to writing for this, but managed to break through said wall and finish this oneshot today.**

**Anyway, I'm back in a Descendants mood and might try and knock out the third oneshot to this series (hopefully not hitting another writers block)**

**I am also working on the second chapter for my MCU/My Hero Academia story (The Ghost Rider-Izuku one) and the other MHA/MCU story 'the heart of a true hero'**

**Now then, my persona pic for Ursula in this story is Merrin Dungey.**

**I know Whoopie Goldberg voiced Ursula in the voice only cameo in 'Descendants 2' but here Merrin is portraying her.**

**For those of you who don't know, Merrin Dungey portrayed Ursula in live action in the series 'Once Upon a Time'.**

**(And because I can't link/show pics on FF like I can on Ao3 (WHY, CAUSE I DON'T KNOW, THE SITE DOESN'T WANT TO INTEGRATE SOME FREAKING INNOVATIONS!)**

***takes a breath* Anyway! You can google Merrin Dungey Ursula, she totally fits what I could picture Uma's mother looking like, and was great in the role in Once Upon a Time. The actress they also chose for Young Ursula in OUAT also when looking back, resembles Uma too.**

**Anyway, hope you enjoy this oneshot/chapter.**

* * *

**_Isle of the lost_ **

The back room and kitchen area of Ursula's Fish and Chip shop was filled with the smell of old fryer oil and fish as the titular owner finished the day's work, having finally gone over the books and ready to retire for the evening.

Once again she wished she'd be able to get her hands on some fresher oil for the fryers instead of the stuff she was able to scrounge up from the 'supplies' they were given from Auradon, not to mention ingredients.

Switching the lights off from the back room she did the same with the kitchen before walking out into the main dining area, giving it a once over and seeing that Uma had swept the floors, she turned and was about to head back to their living quarters when she suddenly paused.

A few moments passed until she spoke.

"Hello Uncle"

Turning around she saw him leaning against one of the tables casually, dressed in a dark band t-shirt and matching black jeans.

"Ursula" Tony greeted in return with a smile, taking off a pair of tinted blue shades.

Taking in Ursula's form, she was about five foot eight with brown skin, and brown eyes. Her dark hair had been dyed a light sandy brown, she was walking on two feet now lacking her tentacles, but he knew she could still summon two of them, despite the barrier's supposed restrictions.

Ursula likewise looked up and down at his form with interest.

"It still takes some getting used to, your new form"

"I may be biased, but I'd say it's an improvement" Tony replied as she walked over and sat down at the table, motioning for him to do the same.

"So, how are things?" Ursula asked, leaning back in the chair.

"Oh you know, same old same old, was in the neighborhood and thought I'd stop by for a chat" Tony said casually, waving his right hand between them on the table and in a small shimmer of light a bottle of rum appeared along with two glasses.

He proceeded to pour a generous amount into both glasses before placing the bottle on the table once more and holding out one glass to her.

Taking the offered drink, she took a small sip and let out a low moan.

"Mmm, that's good stuff. Been a long time since I had anything this fine, besides the mostly home brewed concoctions Facilier and Hook dish out, which is far too pricey and far too ineffective"

Tony gave a wry grin as he took his own glass into his hand. "Can't imagine it tasting too great either"

Ursula gave a snort before downing the rest of the glass.

"So the girls are doing fine from what I've heard, though mostly from Uma's constant complaining" Ursula commented as she reached for the bottle and refilled her glass.

"Yeah, enjoying the world I've taken up shop in, they get to enjoy themselves and not have to put up with the whole 'villain' lifestyle like here." Tony said, taking a small sip from his own glass.

"You still haven't told Uma she's related to Mal or Evie, have you?" he asked, causing Ursula to roll her eyes.

"I'm putting that headache of a conversation off for as long as I can"

Tony gave her a small grin. "Though imagine the look on her face when she does find out, won't that be worth the bottle of aspirin you'll need to take later on?"

"...Maybe" Ursula conceded after a moment, matching his grin.

After a few moments silence, Ursula spoke up once more, a finger circling around the rim of her glass as she did.

"So, how's dad?"

"He's doing fine, Poseidon came to visit me two months back and we caught up" Tony replied.

"And Uncle Zeus?"

Tony shook his head and reached for the bottle once more. "Still unaware I'm out of here."

"Speaking out annoying relatives, have you heard any news from your brother recently?" Tony asked, causing Ursula to scoff and shake her head.

"No, everything is handled by Ariel, Triton's still got his trident shoved so far up his ass I'm surprised he doesn't have it poking up out of his skull"

It was a secret to most that Ursula was in fact Triton's younger sister, the two having had issues with one another over the years even when they were growing up.

"Surprising how long a sibling can hold a grudge for when you try and hold a coup" Tony said lightly, causing Ursula to glare at him half heartedly.

"One small attempt at seizing the throne years ago, and he still holds it against me….though I stand by my decision, I would have made a far better ruler than that idiot" Ursula said with a huff, taking a more liberal gulp from her glass.

"And the whole incident with Ariel might have something to do with why you're not invited to the family barbecues" Tony quipped, though he knew the whole story from both Ursula and Ariel themselves.

Ariel had met Ursula many years before she asked for her help with Eric. Shortly after her mother's death, Ariel had fled the kingdom and swam as fast and as far as she could in search of solitude.

However when she ran into the dreaded 'sea witch' herself, having heard the stories her father told her, and feared for her life.

It was a shock then when the woman had hugged her and comforted the crying child. Later revealing their relation and that she was in fact her aunt, explaining her past and taking the young girl back to her home and let her vent her feelings before ushering her back to her father.

The two of them had kept in contact over the years until Ariel had sought her out, wishing to become human in an attempt to win Eric's love, being adamant he was the one for her.

She reluctantly agreed to transmogrify her into a human, however explaining that such magic often required a form of sacrifice, sometimes in blood or by sacrificing something, but Ursula took a much softer route and merely took her voice for the duration of the transformation.

Ursula however wasn't so trusting of the human boy who her niece was so adamant on pursuing. And thus tested him in the form of Vanessa, and later by growing to giant size in her normal form.

Hey, if the boy was willing to stand up to her like that, he had her seal of approval to marry her niece.

Though Ariel was not happy when she confronted her after her 'death', Ursula had merely faked her demise and been impaled.

Ariel did forgive her however in time, realizing in her own (misguided) way, she was looking out for her.

Though using extreme measures…

And later when the Isle of the Lost was created, Ursula agreed to go there in order to keep an eye on the place, relaying things to Ariel on the other side.

Her brother however had no qualms with spreading tales and stories of her 'wickedness' and 'evil' throughout the lands.

When in reality, she was far more tame than some of the lunatics in this place.

"You look run ragged, seriously you should come with me sometime, take a vacation" Tony offered, causing Ursula to look at him sceptically.

"The occasional inspections we have may not bother you, but I doubt I could get away with being missing"

"I've got the schedules worked out, and even if they did a surprise inspection I can have you back here in a flash" he said clicking his fingers and producing a blue spark.

"I'll consider it, I could do with some vacation time" Ursula said considering it.

"Oh and maybe bring Uma along, we could lock her and Mal in a room together and make them sort out their differences" Tony offered with a smirk.

"Putting those two in close quarters together, they'll wind up strangling one another in five seconds flat" Ursula commented as Tony snorted before getting up from the table.

"True, but maybe their little 'rivalry' should be nipped in the bud, I mean it might be nice to have them get along for once, and save you the migraines" Tony commented as he replaced the shades back on his eyes.

When Ursula offered the bottle back to him, Tony merely shook his head.

"Keep it, I've got more than enough and you look like you need it more than I do"

"Thanks," Ursula said as she replaced the cap back on the bottle and walked with Tony as they approached the exit.

"Think about it, it could be fun. Plus you could get some time out from the barrier, feel like your old self again" Tony said causing Ursula to roll her eyes.

"I might not want to come back if that happened"

"That wouldn't necessarily be a bad thing" he replied after a moment, causing Ursula to narrow her eyes and turn to him.

"What are you planning, uncle?"

Tony merely gave her a smile in response. "You'll have to wait and find out" he said before a torrent of blue fire erupted around him and when it faded away he was gone.

_ ~0~ _

** _(Earth-199999)_ **

Tony reappeared in Stark Tower on the penthouse level in a flash of blue flames, stepping forward to see Evie seated on the couch in front of the large flatscreen mounted on the wall.

Mal was walking over carrying a large tray of snacks when he appeared.

"You both started the movie without me?" Tony asked with mock hurt, causing Mal to roll her eyes.

"No, we're watching that afterwards. Evie wanted to watch the clips of her from the fashion show yesterday"

"...Don't we already have all of those recorded anyway?" Tony asked as he sat down beside Evie.

"Yes, but I want to see the reactions from the reporters" Evie said as if it was the most natural thing in the world, causing Tony to shrug and reach over to grab a handful of chips.

After watching the news reports, they decided on a movie and dimmed the lights.

As the movie played out, Tony glanced down to see Evie lying on his shoulder, his arm around her. Mal was seated on the floor near them with a bowl of popcorn in her lap.

He could see her mouthing along to the lines, though she would never admit it if called out on the fact.

Tony allowed a small smile to rise on his features, enjoying the peaceful serenity of the moment.

Ursula was right, he had been planning and soon his plans would come to fruition.

And Mal and Evie would never have to step foot on that Isle again.


End file.
